


Stories Across Tyria

by 2010_meets_2012



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Guild Wars: Heart of Thorns, Sylvari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2010_meets_2012/pseuds/2010_meets_2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of my sylvari druid's (Zanor Zenyphis) dream where he could see Tyria's future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Across Tyria

It was a bit of light that was guiding me through this dream. We sylvari aren't born. We awake from "the Dream". The Dream shows us what our Wyld Hunt, a task for life, would be...  
The Wyld Hunt is a work we have to accomplish to get back to our dream and do our part in Tyria. We're all a part of a great network... Let me tell you about what I've seen in the Dream... 

The floor was rumbling like it was about to crack open. I could hear a roar...  
Many roars. They came all from the ancient elder dragons! But there was also a clear voice. It wanted to interrupt my dream! I was running very fast through a dangerous jungle and vines scratched me with their thorns as I wanted to make my way through. I ran deeper and deeper into the jungle. Scattered airships were burning in the distance and the voice became stronger the more I ran. I couldn't stop running even if it hurted like hell. No armour covered me. No weapon protected me. I could barely see a tree in the distance. The voice came from it and pleased me to come nearer. Now the tree split up into two trees and another voice called me... It was more friendly and warming than the first one. Suddenly I got sucked into a rift...  
I was flying through another enviromnent now. Some kind of mechanism came closer to me! After a time I saw it very close and a voice whispered to me. "This is the Eternal Alchemy. Learn how to understand its meaning and it'll grant you great power." Then the vision disappeared and I saw a sleeping big creature. It was an Elder Dragon!  
It continued with its awakening and I saw a world ruled by chaos...  
All people were screaming the word "Mordremoth" and I saw a threatening creature... It was an Elder Dragon covered in vines, wood and leafs. The dragon starred directly into my eyes with its purple glooming eyes and the voice in my head returned.  
"Come to your true creator! Ventari corrupted your minds, my little sylvari children! Learn true power! Come to Mordremoth!" Suddenly a bright light destroyed this vision and I got into another one...  
I saw Melandru sitting next to the dragon. The dragon said to Melandru "Oh, you did well my minion. Melandru, I think you deserve to get the rank to be my champion."  
"I couldn't imagine better, Mordremoth. It's an honor to serve my master and creator." Melandru answered. Then the vision blurred out and I got taken to a place called Ascalon. Vines were crawling into the catacombs and one of Mordremoth's minions walked near a grave. A blue sword was stuck into the great monument on the grave and I could see vines tangling around the hilt of such sword. The mordrem growled "Now I'm finnaly here to take Magdaer, the Dragoncaller! I'm so close to wake up my master again! Mordremoth, may Magdaer make you stronger this time!" Then the mordrem took sword and disappeared with it. The vision continued with Melandru and the mordrem. They were tangled up into eachother and kissed very intensively while the world suffered in destruction. Lead by all six dragons commanding their surpreme champions, the six gods and another "Overdragon" leading the dragons. I heared the word "Astragon"...  
Now the Dream continued with me being a ranger. I had a fernhound by my side and we were about to fight a vision of a wooden dragon, called The Shadow of The Dragon...


End file.
